Contestshipping Fanfic
by big dreamer girl
Summary: Contestshipping. May makes a new friend through the cyberworld. She is nervous about the Grand Festival but the person she chats to helps her. Who is that person and is he a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Contestshipping Fanfic

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters.

Chapter 1

May and her friends were heading to Petalburg City so May could participate in the Grand Festival. They stopped in the forest near Petalburg City to eat lunch. Brock cooked stew and they all began to eat with their pokemon.

"Which pokemon are you using for the Grand Festival, May?" Max asked.

"I'll be using Gardevoir for my appeal and Blaziken and Salamence for my battles," May answered.

They finished their lunch and headed off toward Petalburg City. It was nightfall by the time they got there. May and Max ran ahead, eager to see their parents.

"You know, it's almost time for Christmas," Ash commented, looking around at the brightly decorated stores.

"Yeah," Brock said. "I need to get presents for everybody."

"So do I but I don't know what to get."

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to catch up with May and Max. They could get lost."

" Brock, did you forget they grew up in this city? There is no way they could get lost."

"Oh, yeah."

Ash and Brock sped up to catch up to the excited siblings. After five minutes of walking they reached May's and Max's home.Brock knocked on the door and it was opened by Norman.

" Hi kids," he greeted. "Come on in."

May and Max hugged their father while Ash and Brock said their greetings. They all headed to the kitchen where Caroline was preparing dinner. Brock began to help her while everyone else settled around the kitchen table.

" May, Ash, canI see your pokedexs?" Norman asked.

Ash and May handed over their pokedexs. Norman clicked on some buttons then handed the mini-computers back.

"I've installed the chatroom for you two," he said.

"Chatroom?" May questioned.

" Yeah. You can chat with trainers around the world. It was developed ten years ago by professor Ivy. You just enter a penname and your intrest in pokemon."

"Cool," Ash said.

May put her pokedex away. She wanted to try it later. After dinner May headed to her bedroom. She took out her pokedex.and turned it on.She quickly went to the new chatroom and signed on. May looked for anybody who was intrested in contests like she was. Unfortunately most people seemed intrested in battling rater than contests.May kept on scrolling down the lists of names and finally found someone who was into contests. May clicked on the penname and a screen came up so she could chat with ContestFan.

SweetRose: Hi. Are you intrested in contests?

ContestFan: Yeah. You?

SweetRose: Definitely. I love to enter contests.

ContestFan: Are you entering the Grand Festival?

SweetRose: Yeah but I'm nervous. There are so many great coordinators. I don't know if I can beat any of them.

ContestFan: Don't woory. Most people are usually nervous. Even I'm nervous.

SweetRose: I'm glad I'm not the only one Nervous. :) I have to go to sleep now. We can chat tomorrow.

ContestFan: Okay. Goodnight.

SweetRose: Goodnight.

May turned off her pokedex. She turned off her bedroom light and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone decided to go Christmas shopping. May and Max were wandering around the city trying to think up of a good present for their parents.

"Mom would probably like a new dress," May said.

"Dad could use new shoes," Max decided.

"Why don't we combine our money to buy the presents?" May suggested.

"Okay!" Max agreed.

They entered a store and began to look for the dress and shoes. After they paid for the items, May and Max splitted up to buy gifts for each other.May began to wander after buying a gift for Max. Suddenly she caught sight of a necklace in a window of a store. It had crystals and sapphire beads with a cerulean stone in the center. May looked at the price and her face fell. It was too expensive.May sighed and walked away.

A figure stepped out an alleyway and looked at the necklace May had been admiring. He had been watching her for a while and decided to get the necklace for May. He entered the shop.

" I would like to buy the necklace in the window," The person said.

" Yes, sir," the maneger of the store said and got the necklace. "That will be $156.99."

The person paid for the necklace and left.

I know I should be working on my other story but I wanted to get this out of my head. I hope you like this story.I couln't think of a good title. If I do I'll tell you all.Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Contestshipping Fanfic

I do not own Pokemon or the characters

Chapter 2

Some notes you will want to read to understand the plot:

1) In Petalburg City the people celebrate Christmas by decorating a huge tree and buying presents. On Christmas Eve everybody will gather to open presents that were placed under the tree

2) The party after the Grand Festival will be the same party as the Christmas party. So people would attend a party to celebrate the winner of the Grand Festival and open presents

3) The chapter is beginning on the day/night that May had bought her presents for everybody

The moon was full, casting a silver-white glow down on Petalburg City. The houses were dark, their occupants having long since gone to sleep. The bird pokemon cooed in their sleep. In a dark alleyway the moonlight shined on a necklace with a cerulean stone surrounded by diamond crystals which were held up by the person who had bought it for May.

"Soon I'll win your heart," he whispered.

The next day May decided to train in the forest behind the house. She took her pokeballs and a white basket and set out for the forest.

Drew traveled through the forest, intending to find a good training spot. He was climbing up a tree and had settled down to enjoy the view of the forest when May suddenly appeared from behind a cherry blossom tree. She hadn't seen him or else she would have asked why he was sitting on a tree branch. Drew watched as May placed her white basket on the ground. The wind was blowing cherry blossom leaves around May. Drew began to blush slightly. She was so magnificent. Drew watched quietly as May pulled out a pokeball.

"Come on out, Gardevoir!" May shouted.

Her Gardevoir came out. It was beautiful with a long pink dress but its beauty couldn't match with May's. May whispered something to Gardevoir but Drew couldn't hear.

Gardevoir listened as May whispered instructions to it. Gardevoir nodded. It stood in the ring of cherry blossom trees. May picked up the white basket and threw the contents at Gardevoir. A light blue glow surrounded the cherry blossom leaves from the basket and they began to swirl around Gardevoir. Suddenly there were a bunch of Gardevoirs as Gardevoir preformed double team. They were surrounded by the pink petals. Finally the petals flew back to the basket as Gardevoir stopped double team.

"That was great," May praised her pokemon.

'It was great but not as great as you,' Drew thought. While he had been watching May train he hadn't noticed that he had been leaning forward. Suddenly he slipped and fell. May had been standing underneath him and heard him fall. She looked up only to end up on the ground with Drew on top of her. Their lips were two centimeters apart. May suddenly wanted Drew to kiss her. They leaned closer and closer. Suddenly May's Skitty popped out of its pokeball, startling the two coordinators. Drew quickly got off of May and ran away, his face bright red. May was blushing as she gathered her stuff and recalled her pokemon. She couldn't believe she had nearly kissed Drew.

Drew continued to run even though he knew he was out of the forest and away from May. His heart was beating wildly in his body and he knew it wasn't because of the exercise.

'I was so near to kissing her. Why can't I at least hug her! I know I like her but does she like me?' Drew slowed down but his heart didn't. He couldn't face May but he would have to eventually. They would be meeting at the Grand Festival. But maybe he could still talk to her without her realizing it.

May signed on to the chatroom on the pokedex and saw the person she had been talking to two days ago.

SweetRose: Hi.

ContestFan: Hi. How are you?

SweetRose: I'm okay...I guess.

ContestFan: Something the matter?

SweetRose: I nearly kissed a rival of mine and now I don't know how I feel.

ContestFan: It's usually best if you jest relax and see what happens. If you two belong together then you'll figure out your feelings. If you aren't then just move on the best you can. Follow your heart, not your mind.

SweetRose: Okay. Thank you.

ContestFan: You're welcome. See you later.

SweetRose: See ya.

May logged off and felt better. She decided to forget about the incident but knew she would never completely erase it from her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Contestshipping Fanfic

Chapter 3

May opened her eyes to see dark gray outside her bedroom window.She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. May got out of bed and got dressed in her normal clothes. May excitedly ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Caroline smiled as May entered the kitchen.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood today," Caroline remarked.

"That's because today is the Grand Festival," May said. "I just hope I can get past the preliminary round."

"You'll do great," Norman said from behind May.

May turned around and saw her friends and brother behind her father. "Good morning," May greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning," everybody replied.

"Are you ready for the Grand Festival?" Brock asked.

"Yup!"

"I wonder if Drew's going to be there," Max spoke up as they all sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast.

May froze as she remembered what happened yesterday but kept her cool. "I don't know," May shrugged, "but I'm sure he's going to be at the Grand Festival."

"We better get going or else you're going to miss the preliminaries," Norman said.

They all stood up, helped wash the dishes, and left the house. A gentle gust of wind blew through everybody's coats and making them cold. It was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain. May stared at the ominous black clouds.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" she asked.

"Maybe," Ash answered.

They rounded a corner to the site where the Grand Festival was held and saw numerous coordinators with their pokemon. May began to feel very small when she saw all the grown-up coordinators. It didn't look like there were many coordinators her age. She and her friends and family continued to the registration building.

Everybody decided to wait outside and buy souvenirs while May entered the building. There were two lines of coordinators registering. May got into one line. It quickly moved forward and May entered the Grand Festival. She thanked the lady who registered her and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door to go outside, it opened. Drew stood there with a shocked expression. A blush colored May's cheeks. Her heart rate began to speed up. May opened her mouth to say something but Drew just walked past her as if he never noticed her. May stood there just watching Drew as walked away.

Her heart was breaking and she didn't know why.

'What's wrong with me?' May thought as she went out. 'Why did I blush when I saw him? It never happened before. I was so scared to face him and when I saw him he acted like I didn't even exist! I don't know what's wrong with me but how will I face him?'

* * *

It was time for the Grand Festival to begin. May went up first. 

"Go, Gardevoir," May shouted and released her pokemon. They preformed the trick they had been practicing yesterday perfectly. The crowd cheered as Gardevoir and May finished their performance. May walked away to the waiting room where all the coordinators were. She sat down at a bench and pulled out her pokedex. May signed on and looked for the person she chatted to yesterday, hoping to be able to talk to somebody. She saw that he/she was there and began to chat.

SweetRose: Hi. Are you at the grand festival?

ContestFan: Yeah. Not very many people to talk to, though.

SweetRose: That's true. I have a question. Have we ever met before?

ContestFan: I don't know. Maybe. We'll meet in the park at 1:00 a.m. See you there.

SweetRose: Hey, wait! ContestFan? Hello?

May finally turned off her pokedex and heard contestant number 58 being called. She looked up and her eyes locked with Drew's. A blush began to form on May's cheeks and she looked down. Drew walked out and did his performance and scored a 95.

May continued battling in the tournament and made it to the top 4. She was waiting to see who she would be fighting against when Drew approached her.

"Hey. Congratulations on making to the top 4," Drew said. May jumped in surprise. Did he just compliment her? May began to smile. "Of course, you're going to lose against me," Drew continued.

"I'll cream you in front of the whole crowd," May declared confidently.

"Yeah, in a few centuries," Drew remarked.

May was about to come up with a good come-back when the last 4 coordinators were selected to face each other. To May's and Drew's surprise, they were pit against each other. May stared at Drew, astonished that she would have to fight him. Drew, however, just smirked and walked away. Later on, May battled against Drew and lost. She wasn't sad: on the contrary she was glad she wouldn't have to face Robert, the top coordinator who had won several times in the Grand Festival.

* * *

It was nighttime and everybody had gathered for the celebration of the winner of the Grand Festival and to open presents. May stood with her family and friends, listening to the people who were shouting out the names on the presents. May and Max had already received their presents from their parents. Brock fidgeted nervously, hoping to receive a present form Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. When he didn't get a gift from the two ladies Brock's heart broke for the millionth time.

May stood quietly next to Max, watching him play with a racecar. She had received all her presents form her family and went to go congratulate Robert on wining the Grand Festival. Just as she approached the blonde haired man May heard her name being called out. She turned around and went to get her present. May looked at the tag to make sure it wasn't a mistake and saw her name written clearly in a handwriting she didn't recognize.

She walked back to her friends and opened the present. Her friends and family crowded around her as she took off the shiny red wrapping paper. Inside lay a blue velvet box and May opened it. Everybody gasped as she pulled out necklace with crystals and sapphire beads with a cerulean stone in the center. May couldn't believe it. It was the same necklace she had seen in the window of the jewelry store. Just then she saw a note inside the box and took it out. Everybody else had gone to do other stuff so May was left alone. She opened the note and read it.

_Hope you enjoy your Christmas and like the necklace, Sweet Rose._

_Contest Fan_

May felt shock spread through her. How did Contest Fan know who she was? Maybe they did meet before. May glanced at a nearby clock. It read 12:51. It took five minutes to get to the park. May told her parents she was going out for a bit and went out. The wind blew around May as she walked to the park. As May approached, she saw a figure leaning against a tree. May walked closer.

"Drew?"

The figure walked over to May and she could see that it was Drew. "What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Waiting for you," Drew replied.

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Well, I did tell you to meet me here at 1:00 a.m."

"You're Contest Fan?" May gasped.

Drew came closer and pulled her into a tight hug. "How do you like the necklace I gave you?"

"Drew," May began but was silenced when Drew pressed his lips against her's. May froze but soon she began to relax and kissed him back. Drew pulled away and looked down at Mat with gentle eyes.

"I love you, May," Drew murmured and pulled May close, holding tightly as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"I love you, too" May said as she snuggled close. The black clouds that had been looming in the sky all day finally let loose and tiny water droplets fell. May and Drew didn't care and kissed again.

* * *

That's the end. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really lazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. It will be much appreciated. 


End file.
